


Update

by Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 12:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3/pseuds/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3





	Update

Hey I'm going to be inactive for a few days or so and I figured I'd let you guys know that I will be continuing just not at the moment. I'm not sure if you've heard but March 13th 2019 Felicity Tomlinson died. I've heard a few different things but not knowing which is true I'll say causes unknown as of now. I did not know her personally but I really looked up to her and I feel it is only right to postpone my story and post this instead. 

Fizzy was only 18. She was so young and she inspired people. She had her entire life but her "bus" came. In a way I suppose it makes sense; people always pick the prettiest flowers first.  
I know this is a terrible thing that's happened and we, as a "family", can't do much. But, we can stop the BTS stan accounts from mocking her death with jokes, we can support not only the Tomlinsons but eachother, and we can make sure no one forgets her.  
Please be respectful to everyone, the fandom, the Tomlinsons, even the haters because the last thing we need as a whole is drama and more devastation. We all, her family and loved ones more than anyone, need to just mourn and shouldn't have to deal with petty dramas after losing an amazing angel like that. So, please just stay out of drama and support eachother and Fizzy's family and loved ones.

Lovexx3


End file.
